1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device utilizing a separable hook and loop type fastener, which device can fix various items surely on a predetermined position on the surface of a base and the method of fixing various items by using the same.
2. Description of the prior art
The hook and loop type fasteners, which term herein includes so-called mushroom and mushroom type fastener, have been in wide use for joining various items such as textile fabrics (hereinafter referred to as "adherends"). At home, paintings, mirrors and like items are sometimes mounted, as adherends, on such bases as the tile, glass and wall. General procedure in such use is as follows: a fastener strip with one component (for example, loops) of the loop and hook fastener, the back side of which strip is applied with an adhesive, is adhered to the back side of an adherend, a second fastener strip with the other fastener component is adhered to the surface of a base, and the adherend is then fixed on the base by engagement of the two fastener components. In the industrial fields, it has recently been proposed that shaped articles be mounted on the bottom side of the roof panel of an automobile by using the loop and hook fastener (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 177744/1983). It has also been proposed to use the loop and hook fastener for mounting ceiling materials, floor materials, wall materials and the like in houses or buildings.
In all of the above uses, each component of the loop and hook fastener is adhered on the surfaces of a base and an adherend. Therefore, when one attempts to mount the adherend on a predetermined position on the surface of the base, he must repeat the laborious job of engagement and disengagement of the fastener components before he finally brings and fixes the adherent onto the right position. In particular, it has been very difficult to surely mount and fix complex-shaped articles such as shaped ceilings to be mounted on the roof panels of automobiles or large and heavy shaped articles such as ceiling materials and floor materials, which tend to delicately shift off the right position. Such problem has been impairing the advantages of using the loop and hook fasteners, i.e. simplification of execution and reduction of labor, etc.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device utilizing the separable loop and hook fastener which can readily and surely fix an adherend on the predetermined position of a base without requiring laborious repetition of engagement and disengagement of the fastener components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PG,4 fastening device which can surely and easily fix and adherend on a base without using pegs, rivets or the like, and, if necessary, later replace the adherend easily.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for fixing an adherend on the surface of a base by using the above-described fastening device.